Pups and the cheer-full day
Pups and the Cheer-Full Day Summary: This is a next generation story consistent through the viewpoint of Lani and her family. Chase, Skye, Ace and Lani are preparing to go to Disney World for a week long family vacation in Orlando, Florida. However when at the airport, Lani gets separated from her family and winds up on the wrong flight to Denver, Colorado. Her family worrying about her contact Ryder and the rest of the gang to try and help find her. Meanwhile scared and alone, she runs until her legs give out which happens at Mile High Stadium during the Cheerleader tryouts.Tired from all that running, she hides in a set of pompoms and cuddles up for a nap. However, hours later she is discovered by a young woman hoping to be a cheerleader for the team. When she picks up her pompoms, Lani pops out and wonders what is happening and after hearing this girl's story, she wants to do anything to help her. Working together, they practice and prepare for the auditions for the team's cheer leading squad while encountering challenges from competitors and their own limitations. Will they become cheerleaders for the Broncos as the girl dreamed of and will Lani reunite with her family? Lead Characters: Ryder Skye Chase Ace Lani Special Characters Katherine Luna The Denver Broncos The New Orleans Saints Denver Cheerleaders Story: It was a cold winter day in Adventure Bay when almost all the Paw Patrol is on a mission, Skye, Chase, and their kids were planning their first family vacation. They decided on going to Disney World in Orlando, Florida and they have just finished packing and were heading to the airport. Skye: Chase, did you remember the tickets? Chase: Yep, gate 7 flight 453. Skye: Oh, chase, this will be our first vacation together as a happy family. Chase: Blushing with Ace and Lani giggling. ''I know Skye, I cannot wait to get there. The warm sun, the cool water, and all the fun we will have in Florida. Ace: Yeah, and don't forget Disney! I cannot wait to ride the coasters! Lani: I want to see the princesses and characters. Skye: We will kids, we will. ''They arrive at the airport Chase: Kids keep close together, it is very easy to get lost here. All four make their way to the gate and prepare to board '' Skye: Here we go kids ''Skye, Chase, Ace and Lani board but then it happens. The door closes before Lani can get on. Lani: Hey! Mom? Dad? Ace? What happened?!! Whimpering pawing at the door. Ace: Doing the same on the other side. ''Hey, open the door, my little sister is still out there! Skye: Please open it, my baby! Chase: Open it, hurry. ''It was too late. The door sealed because it was time to take off and poor Lani was in a panic because she was left behind. Lani: Oh no! Maybe there is another flight to Orlando. Running to the ticket counter. ''Excuse me, are there more flights to Disney world? ''There was one at gate 5 flight 371. She thanked the ticket agent and ran for that gate. Lani: I need a ticket for flight ummm... 713 please. She was handed the ticket and got on the plane. Hopefully I will reunite with my family soon. Little did she know she was heading for the adventure of a lifetime. Meanwhile in Orlando..... Skye: At the security office ''Please, help, my little girl was separated from us back home and I just want to make sure she's okay. Chase: I know who to call. ''Turns on pup tag. Ryder you there? Ryder: Static What is it Chase? How is Florida? Chase: We got a problem, Lani was separated from us at the airport back home could you see if she is all right? Ryder: You got it! Ryder rode to the Adventure Bay airport and looked for her and discovered the truth. Ryder: Guys, I have some bad news. Lani did look for another flight to Orlando and tried to come to you but what happened was she got the number mixed up, instead of going to Orlando, Florida, she is going to Denver Colorado. Ace, Skye, and Chase: What?!!! Ryder: I called Denver International to get her when she arrives.Then she will be on the next flight to Florida, Chase: OK Ryder. At Denver International, it was a different story. when the plane landed, Lani found out the truth. Lani: Denver? Wha... I thought the plane was going to Orlando. When the plane landed she got off the plane and was met by two security guards whom wanted her to come with them. Worried about being in trouble because she was on the wrong plane she ran off. Lani: Oh no! I am in trouble! Mom! Dad! Ace! Where are you guys?! As the two security officers tried to grab her, she escaped and ran for her life, not knowing they wanted to help her. She ran out of the airport, and started running like crazy trying to find someone who could help her but everyone looked busy and paid no attention to the pup. Lani: Tearfully, ''What do I do?! I have no friends, no family, and no knowledge of anything here. ''Not looking up ahead, painters were at work when a open can of orange paint fell and landed on her. ''Ah! What is this stuff?!! ''Scared and orange, she ran until she was exhausted. Lani: Weary ''What do I do now ''looking up at what looked like a giant bowl from the outside, ''Mile High Stadium and that door is open. Maybe I can go in for a minute? No, I cannot go in uninvited, that would be trespassing, and dad says that's wrong. ''Looking behind her, she saw what looked like angry people after her for leaving orange paint drips and she got a second wind and ran, but they were really concerned citizens who saw what happened and wanted to help her. Lani: Oh no! Whimpering and crying, I am really in trouble now! I wish my family were here to help me! After running into the stadium, she ran into a locker room and hid under one orange pompom. Tired, with tears in her eyes, ''I hope they find me soon before she falls asleep.'' Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay, Chase, Skye, and Ace. returned home worried. Chase: Find her yet Ryder? Ryder: Sorry pups, according to the security, she escaped and ran off. Skye: Oh, Chase! My poor little Lani! Chase: Calming her down with loving licks and nuzzles ''Don't worry Skye, Lani is a tough pup and we taught her safety rules involving strangers, traffic, and basic sense. She knows well enough to avoid danger and not to go near peanuts. Skye: ''calmer ''You're right Chase Ryder, could you watch Ace tonight, we need a night alone because tomorrow, the three of us are going to Denver to find our Lani and bring her back. Ryder: You got it! ''In Denver, the pup was coming out of her tear-induced slumber only to hear a commotion, there were 15 girls coming in hoping to be the 3 new cheerleaders for the city football team, The Denver Broncos. All but one looked excited, a girl about 25 years old who looked upset. She had long blond hair and cream skin but the one factor that made her unique was her eyes, one was blue and other was violet. Lani realized that she and this girl might have something in common besides looks. Before she could think of something else, the girls were called out to see the results of the tryout semifinals but the girl stayed behind in worry. As she was about to touch the pompoms Lani was under, she said something. Katherine: I don't know about this, I am different from the others. They all said my looks would eliminate me before i even got on the field and I would scare the team off. Maybe I should go home and forget it. No! My mom told me not to give up on my dreams and I want to do this! Not just for me, but for my love, Jordan Corazon.'' She grabbed the blue pompom and as she grabbed the orange, she heard a whimper and stepped back!'' Lani: Nervous Hello? What are you going to do to me? Katherine: N-Nothing, but who or what are you and what are you doing? Lani: My name is L-L-Lani and I am hiding from the people outside who want to get me. Who are you? Katherine: I'm Katherine, Katherine Luna and you do not have to be scared of me. She lifted the orange pompom and saw her. ''Oh! You poor thing! Why are you covered in orange paint and look so tired? Lani: I was on my way with my family to Orlando for a family vacation when I could not get on with them so I looked for another flight to Orlando. Somehow, I got on the wrong flight and wound up here in Denver when people started chasing and dumping paint on me.I have been running for hours until I ran in here and have been sleeping here ever since. I really miss my family! I love them so much. ''crying. Katherine: Oh dear, don't cry, let me help you. She ran for a team staff member,mentioned everything about the pup, and together they got a bath ready. ''Don't worry, we will get this paint off of you and make you feel better. ''After getting all the paint off her, Katherine got her squeaky clean and got a warm dog bed with a blanket in it from the gift shop. Putting Lani in it, she fell asleep quickly and the next morning, Lani looked much better and was waking up in Katherine's apartment. Lani: Thanks, this is the first nice thing anyone here has done for me. Katherine: No problem. Lani: Why were so nervous earlier? Kathrine: I tried out with 14 other girls to be one of 3 cheerleaders for the city's professional football team, the Denver Broncos. I dreamed of being a cheerleader since I was a little girl but I was never accepted by any squad. Lani: Why not? From what I heard last night, you seemed confident enough to make it. Katherine: Its because of how I look, my eyes and skin make me look different and everyone says difference is not acceptable in the world of cheer leading. They also said that the guy I love will dump me for a girl who is not so different. Lani: That is wrong! Being different is not bad, it makes you unique. Look at me, I have two different colored eyes and I am loved. My parents, brother, and friends all care for me and I can do anything. Watch. She does a routine like a cheerleader would do. Katherine: Looking confident, '' You're right Lani! We have to get back to the stadium. Lani: We? ''Puzzled Katherine: We are going for it together! At the stadium, Katherine sees she is one of 5 finalists. She talks to the coach and the Manager and tells them Lani should be in otherwise she would pull out of the competition. Luckily,they agree to let Lani in as her guest and a special 6th finalist. Katherine: We are In! Lani: We need to practice. Together, they go practice their routine hoping to be on the squad and give it their all working on it until it was dark '' Lani: I am so tired, we are ready for the finals tomorrow! Katherine: Yeah, good night Lani, see you in the morning. ''Both girls went to sleep awaiting the big day. The next day as they went to the stadium,'' Skye and Chase arrived in Denver.'' Skye: I hope we can find her in this big city. Chase: Don't worry, Skye, nuzzling her, ''I'm sure she will be fine. ''At the Stadium. the first four girls did their routines and next came Katherine and Lani. They preformed their routine to Christy Carlson Romano's "Say the Word" and nailed every part of their routine. Together they walked into the locker room and waited anxiously for the results. Lani: We did our best Katherine, that is all we could ask of each other. Katherine: Yep, it is out of our hands, I am glad I met you Lani, you helped me overcome my anxiousness and because of you, I am going out with Jordan tomorrow night! Lani: Really? Katherine: Yeah, after you fell asleep,he called me to wish me luck and he wanted to go out with me as my boyfriend. Lani: That's great Katherine, I am sure you will be happy together! At that moment, the three new cheerleaders were announced, they were contestant #3 Marissa Belasta,contestant #5 Katherine Luna, and surprising enough, contestant #6 Lani! Both girls jumped up squealing with happiness and excitement. Lani: We made it! Katherine: Yes! Hugging each other, they knew they accomplished their dreams. The three girls were fitted into the official uniforms and made Denver Broncos Cheerleaders. The first game they would support their team would be the big one for the team. If they won, they would win the Superbowl. It was against the NFC Champions The New Orleans Saints.The game was tomorrow and both teams were 16-2 but Denver beat the Saints 52-40 in New Orleans. On game day, wearing her uniform, she looked nervous as Katherine came in. Katherine: Ready Lani? Lani: Yeah, I am, I just wish that... Katherine: Your family was here? Lani: Yeah but how did you know? As Katherine stepped away from the door, Lani saw three familiar faces come in. Lani: Tearfully but happy Mom! Dad! Ace! All 3: Lani! The four hugged and expressing tears of happiness, kisses of love, and sighs relief for each other! Skye:Oh my baby! We were so worried about you! Chase: Thank goodness you are OK. Ace:I was crying all night worrying! Skye: He was indeed, I had to calm him down! Lani: Guys, I am fine but how did you find me? They said they were eating breakfast and heard on the news that for the first time in the NFL, a pup has become a cheerleader and when the three saw her picture on the news, they ran right over. Lani: Oh! Guys, this is Katherine Luna, she took me in and helped me! Skye: Thank you for looking after our little girl! Katherine: No problem, but actually, your daughter helped me as well. Together, we made the squad. Lani: Oh, we need to get with the other girls. Katherine: Oh, yeah! You guys can watch from the Denver Bench and get something from the shops! All Thanks! It was game time, the stadium was packed, the teams were ready, and the atmosphere was electric! On the bench, Chase wore a Broncos hat and was munching a Pretzel, Skye was wearing a jersey while wearing broncos glasses and Ace was decked out in blue, white, and orange fur-paint from his face to his tail with a plush horse. They all watched as the teams played and with 2:00 left in the fourth, the score was 34-28 Saints, the cheerleaders took to the field and did the routine. Everyone roared with excitement as the routine was going well. The three loved seeing their little girl doing the routine so well. Lani: ready for the finale? Katherine: You Got it! They both did a 360 somersault while Lani went higher and did the Bronco Pose before landing in Katherine's hands! The crowd went bonkers when they saw it! Katherine: Hopefully this will get the energy the team needs. Lani: It has!!! Look!! The broncos caught it and they scored! Touchdown!!! Katherine: They tied the game! After the PAT was good, the broncos were in the lead 35-34. After the kickoff, there was 43 seconds left. Katherine: Oh my I am nervous! After the next Play Lani: Excitedly ''They intercepted it, they got the ball back! Its over we won!!! Katherine: ''Picking up and Hugging Lani and before the other cheerleaders swarmed to congratulate the team and each other, ''We made our dreams a reality! ''After the game and the trophy Presentation Chase: I cannot believe we were at the Super Bowl and watched our daughter perform on a cheer leading squad! Lani: I know, Ace I am sorry about Florida, I know you wanted to go to Disney World Ace: I did but this was better, I got to see my first professional football game and it was one of the greatest nights of my life! Thanks sis! Skye: Lani, I admit tonight was fun and I am pleased you did everything right, that I talked to the staff, and they have something for you. Lani :Really what?! The four walked in and saw a cheer uniform which said "Lani and under her name it said Permanent Cheerleader" Lani: Wow!!! This means I can still be a Cheerleader while in Adventure Bay??!!! Katherine: Walking in with Jordan ''Yes. Even when you go, you are still on the squad because you did a lot for us and me. Lani: It was nothing Katherine! Chase: Well gang, we better get home, there are a bunch of worried pups waiting for you Lani! Lani: Yeah I know, bye Katherine, talk to you soon? Katherine: You got it Lani and remember... Borh: Fight Fight Fight for the Mile High Pride ''After coming home to Adventure Bay Lani was swarmed by a pack of eager pups including Dylan. She and Dylan walked away towards the beach and talked which led to their first kiss and it was a romantic one, in front of the orange sunset on the water. She admitted while being a cheerleader was fun, nothing beat being at home with her family and all whom she loves. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes